Good Girls
by ThinksInWords
Summary: Nobody knows that perfect student Éponine Thénardier and infamous hacker Max Cale are the same person. Until her annoying classmate Gabriel Enjolras shows up at her work and is stupidly clueless. She kind of has to reveal herself to plant one on him. How else is she supposed to help him escape?


Good Girls (AKA Double Life E/E)

"Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught" - 5SOS

Summary: Nobody knows that perfect student Éponine Thénardier and infamous hacker Max Cale are the same person. Until her annoying classmate Gabriel Enjolras shows up at her work and is stupidly clueless. She kind of has to reveal herself to plant one on him. How else is she supposed to help him escape?

AN: I took forever, I know. So now it's more like an early Christmas present than a birthday gift for Thea. SORRY!

Éponine Thénardier is a dream to have in class, according to every professor who's ever had her in their seminars or lectures. She turns in all of her work on time, and it is usually well-researched and eloquently stated. When it is time for a class discussion, Eponine is one of the first to raise her hands and enlighten her fellow students, but she never talks over anyone or makes others cry - only Gabriel Enjolras has managed that.

The fact that Éponine Thénardier is also the best hacker on the continent is not known to anyone. When working, she usually goes by a clever pseudonym to keep her lives separate from one another. It simply would not do for her professors to meet Max Cale.

Everyone knows Max Cale's reputation, although nobody knows if this hacker is male or female, young or old. Get in, get the intel, get out, without ever getting caught. Cale rarely needs to physically enter the building they are hacking into, and not even the best Cyber Crime Units have any intel on the mysterious hacker.

And that is just the way Éponine likes it. Sure, her hefty fee makes it possible to pay off college rather easily - everyone thinks she has managed to get a really awesome scholarship for underprivileged academics. But never shall Éponine Thénardier and Max Cale be linked - that way leads danger that will get her killed. And there will be no one to send money to her younger siblings then - Azelma needs to keep their brothers clothed and fed.

Max Cale is Éponine's way of finally being a decent sister. She's shit at anything but giving money. So she steals shit and hacks into databases, and unless someone gets hurt, Max Cale is totally into the life of crime.

Everything is fine - until the aforementioned Gabriel Enjolras, AKA the douche who makes his lesser classmates cry in debates or discussions, happens to start showing up at her place of work. She found that damn hacktivist wannabe snooping at her place of work several times. She had a job to do, and there he was, rooting through files. The competition wouldn't be much of a problem, if he hadn't almost gotten her caught about a million times now. He is just so bad at being stealthy about his activist activities, and almost incapable of finding the damning files his stupid society needs to condemn the corporations. His code name, Red Rebel, is just so cheesy and awful that it tends to make people laugh.

But that is nothing when compared to his idiot tendency to go for the paper files on every damn mission. Doesn't everyone know by now that all the good stuff is backed up onto the computers - and way more easily stolen or copied that way?

Well, somehow that message has missed the huge Enjolras family mansion, because here he is yet again, pushing and pulling at the stupid filing cabinets while she types noiselessly on her nearby smartphone - less bulky and easier to spoof than the heavy laptops a lot of hackers use. Enjolras is making far too much noise - he is going to get them both caught if he keeps on like this, and she is not letting her perfect escape streak be broken by a fool-douche like him.

So she prepares to make her own escape and let him deal with the ramifications of his stupidity on his own. He deserves to get caught - and maybe miss a few classes. Heck, he deserves a whole lot worse than he would get, simply because people would peg him as another bored rich boy, and his parents could afford the expensive lawyer he would need to get out of this mess.

"_Merde_," she mutters at another loud clang.

Her head is starting to hurt - he owes her at least $50 in headache meds now. Every damn time she spots him near one of her missions the pulsing at her temples starts, to the point where his appearance anywhere provokes a pounding headache. Heck, she is even starting to have that particular problem in class. And she can't ruin her perfect attendance record - she didn't even miss class when she finally got into the White House servers. It makes multitasking particularly interesting.

"Will you just keep it down?" she has finally had enough of his stupidity. "Some of us are actually getting some work done here."

The boy looks up, stupid blond curls getting into his stupid blue eyes, and she wonders about trying to impress upon him the importance of wearing a damn mask when on the job. He is already on the verge of getting caught - no need to make it easier for them to nail him by showing his stupid pretty-boy face.

"You're going to get us both caught," she continues to berate him. "Oh no, wait, since I'm actually good at this, I will get out without a hitch. But you might tarnish your poor little rich boy records. Though I'm sure Mommy and Daddy could make it go away if they just throw enough money at it."

She isn't bitter - not at all.

"Who are you?" the fool is literally gaping at her.

"Eyes on the prize, Blondie," she admonishes him. "And next time, consider being quiet. And wearing a mask. And maybe just maybe, not going for the antiquated shit. Haven't you heard about this thing called a computer?"

Her voice modifier is working perfectly - she would never be so stupid as to talk to him without that. She has got to keep the mystery going, with the androgynous clothes and her long locks hidden under a hat - leaving DNA evidence is so 2000 and late. She wears gloves and she is damn careful - she is fucking awesome at her job. That's why she earns the big bucks and Snobby over there is still trying to play in the kiddie pool.

"Good luck," she gives him a mocking salute before making her exit. "You'll need it."

As she turns round the block, she can hear the alarms going off and shakes her head. Looks like poor little Blondie is going to have a bad night.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

He shows up in class looking like Frankenstein's long lost twin, with bags under his eyes that could carry all of her books for class. His skin is pale as a sheet, and he can barely keep his damn eyes open.

So she hands him the froofy latte, rolling her eyes at how stupid he is.

"Looks like you need this," she almost pushes it into his hands.

"Won't you need it?" he asks in return, distrust obvious in his voice.

The smell of it alone is making her teeth hurt. Seriously, why call it coffee when he is basically just drinking a cup of hot sugar water? If you can't handle proper coffee, just admit defeat and order some strong tea instead.

"I don't drink that sugary crap," her nose scrunches up in distaste. "This was free. Sadly, they've yet to give out the really good stuff."

Proper coffee is dark like her soul - or her favorite outfit - and bitter, like her... temperament. None of this latte frappe whatever the fuck he drinks. That shit is just a waste of good beans, if you ask her. Which nobody ever does.

"Well, thank you," he almost sounds sincere now. "I really needed it."

"Whatever," she makes sure to walk away and pick a seat rows away from him.

She can feel his eyes on her during the entire two-hour lecture, and it is making that damn headache return again. She does not have time to deal with his bullshit, not when she hasn't gotten paid yet, and she doesn't have a new job lined up yet. Max Cale cannot stay inactive for too long - so maybe it is time to steal something shiny again. That'll get her a couple bidders with very deep pockets.

Gavroche has been hitting another growth spurt. They need more money, and winter is coming - the kid can't go another month without a warm coat. He's going through the whole puberty thing at a speed which amazes even her.

"Let me return the favor," Enjolras actually smiles at her after class.

Her ability to sense bullshit is telling her that he isn't being very sincere. He suspects her motives - as well he probably should - and she should probably prepare for a serious grilling at whatever coffee shop they end up at. God, she hopes there is actually decent coffee there - because she might kill for a cup of bitter black heaven.

And since he is the only person near her - he might be her first victim. But he clearly has no idea of the danger he's in, because he insists on personally escorting her to the nearest coffee shop, opening up doors and smiling disconcertingly.

She's too smart to fall for this shit.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

After spending half an hour with Gabriel Enjolras and his stupid questions, getting only one cup of seriously inferior coffee for her troubles, she is ready to not see him again for weeks. Or preferably months.

Which of course means he shows up at the museum that very night, when she is in a tight, dark outfit - hoping to steal a statue that could earn her a fortune on the black market. Heck, if she manages to drum up some extra interest in it, she might even make enough to send Azelma to community college - her sister is not the studious type of girl, but she can't argue too much against getting a basic education. Azelma wants a job, after all.

It is maybe a few minutes after closing when this dork shows up and starts making trouble.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she whispers under her breath.

He is breaking into a display case containing some seriously ancient and apparently important documents. Just touching the case with his stupid greasy fingers might trigger a series of alarms, and yet. Nothing. My God, has he learned nothing from last time?

"Look, Red Moron," she calls out from her safe perch up high, using her trusty voice modulator to hide her identity. "Look up your seediest friend and ask him for some subterfuge tips, 'cause this isn't working. You can't even pick a lock in less than five minutes. My kid brothers can do better than this."

And her youngest brothers have yet to make it to middle school age - so the comparison is really saying something. Mostly that Enjolras is an idiot and he should be old enough to do and know better. And yet…

"Is that you again?" he continues to disappoint.

"Oh for the love of God," she gracefully leaps down onto the floor.

Dear Gabriel almost falls all over himself in response - clearly he has no idea of the location of her hiding spot and of her athletic capabilities. Also, he clearly does not have the stomach - or the nerves - for this business. How did he ever get into this line of work? Is he that much of a solitary fighter that no one capable could take over for him? Anyone but him.

"Just quit while you're not too far behind," she feels the skin underneath her mask stretch into a smirk. "Sooner or later - and I'm thinking sooner - there won't be anyone to save your ass."

She's certainly not going to help him out again. Nope, definitely not. When she sees him in class again, she will sit on the other side of the auditorium and pretend not to notice his stupidly distracting presence. Stupid hair, stupid eyes, stupid body that somehow got honed from his clumsy activities. Stupid, stupid, stupid her for noticing it in the first place.

"I don't need saving," he strongly insists. "I need to help the people."

He strikes the kind of heroic pose that makes her think that there should be a flag waving behind him - and that she should move away to give him a private moment with his… patriotism. Or whatever he wants to call it.

"You can't help anyone from inside a jail cell," she rolls her eyes, even though he can't see her.

"Steel bars won't stop me," Enjolras just continues to speak in stupid action movie cliches.

But holy shit would the absence of steel bars make life easier - he has clearly never spent as much as a night in jail. This naive boy, because he has not done a single thing to prove himself a man, has absolutely no idea what he is talking about.

That's when she notices the footsteps - the ones that she let get too close because she was too busy gloating over his stupidity. There is no way that she can vault back up to her hiding spot in time, not without using that idiot as some sort of boost. And that would probably just make too much noise.

Plan M it is - a plan she has never been able to resort to, seeing as she is usually all by herself for this part. Well, not this time.

"Follow me," she takes his arm, dragging him along as silently as she can.

The bathroom door is close enough, and she pushes him inside - the first part of plans M through Q. Damn, she only wishes she could use plan Q on him - but punching her classmate in the face, or other sensitive parts, is kind of frowned upon, even though he probably does not know who she really is.

"What are you d-?" she presses her hand over his mouth before he can finish his sentence.

"Shut up," she hisses from between clenched teeth.

Why is she still dragging his dead weight around? Metaphorical dead weight, because literal dead weight would be bad. She has to remember that, no matter how much he keeps annoying her. No hurting the idiot.

It's still so damn tempting, though.

But she is brutally ripped from her moron-punching thoughts by the footsteps that still get closer and closer. Is there a tracker on his clothes? It would not surprise her. Not one bit.

The pleading, almost pathetic look in Enjolras' eyes is making it harder for her to concentrate on the task at hand. All of her preservation instincts are screaming at her to go hide while they bust this idiot for trespassing and/or theft. And she is not one to ignore her instincts.

That's probably why she chooses a different tactic - her down and dirty instincts are coming into play. Basically, she is a horny freak who really needs to get laid already.

Why else would she think that planting one on stupid Gabriel Enjolras was an acceptable solution to her problems? There is no other explanation for this kind of stupidity. Well, maybe his stupidity is contagious? She can feel her IQ starting to drop the second their lips meet. And her stupid mask is riding up - shit, shouldn't she be getting rid of that? They are about to get caught, after all. Yeah, good plan.

But it means revealing her secret identity to him. Fuck.

His kiss reduces her to a mess, unable to think about anything other than his stupid soft lips on hers and how he tastes slightly of that stupidly sweet swill he insists on calling coffee. The taste isn't nearly as abhorrent this way. And she hates that. She hates that she is losing focus so easily just because he's kissing her.

Isn't she supposed to be better than this? Isn't she supposed to be smarter than this? Well, maybe she isn't. And maybe that's okay. Right?

It is time to just tear off the mask and hope he doesn't notice. He just might be stupid enough for that to work. Right?

She hates how he is into this now, pressing her up against a random stall door and making her pull him closer. She hates how he gets her wanting and needing and wrapping her damn legs around his waist. She hates how that's the position in which they get caught by a grumbling security guard. The dude mutters something about this not being the right place for this type of shenanigans, and did they not hear that they were closing up, and then he pushes them both out the door.

So now she has to come back for the statue another time. Fuck.

Her current level of self-loathing is going to require a lot more than just a glass of cheap wine and some pretzels. No, this is going to require Azelma's two favorite men: Ben and Jerry.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Saving him might have been the stupidest thing she has done in a long time. Especially since it seems that he just will not learn. It takes him only a week to find her at work - or really, for her to find him. Her lips have barely stopped tingling, for Heaven's sake.

Oh, why are her lips still tingling? Bad lips. Bad lips. Very bad lips. They need a fucking cease and desist order on the stupid tingling. It's just too damn distracting.

She still has to see him in class. She still has to face him and get stupidly upset because he doesn't acknowledge this monumental shift between the two of them. She knows that he recognized her - she saw his lips forming her name as the security guard 'kindly' helped them exit the building.

Of course she took off running before they could talk. She has a rep to protect, after all. She can't be seen talking to him in the dark of night. In the light of day, though, she is fine with mocking the dork in her class.

No. She should be fine with it, but she isn't. She should be mocking him under her breath, interrupting him when he is close to making another student cry with his relentless tirades against corporate greed - or whatever it is this week. Instead she stares off into the distance, trying to keep up with her school work.

The distraction of him is just a bad thing to get involved in. It is best to just stay away and hope the stupid tingling stops - before she gets any more bad ideas.

And so ignoring him becomes the thing to do. She doesn't respond to his stupid comments in class, and she sits on the opposite side of the damn auditorium. She cases a few buildings for her next job, all the while making sure that he is at home with his idiot friends. She never wants to see him on the job again. Not just because of the stupid tingling, but because he risks her safety every single time he shows up to be his typical screw-up self.

She refuses to let herself slip back into her early teenage years; the years of self-sabotage and trying to follow in her parents' footsteps. She will never be that stupid again. And he makes her that way - it's bad decisions all around.

He is bad for her. There is no scenario where he turns into a good influence, or where he has any kind of positive effect on her. So why can't she forget about him?

"I know you're there," he remarks when she tries to compose herself. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. You never considered that I wanted to be caught."

What? Seriously? He wants to get caught? Sure, she knows - from experience - that daddy issues can fuck a person up, but this is just ridiculous. Is he getting caught to stick it to The Man? Because there are so many other ways to do that. Maybe she should just offer him her help. It's clear the guy is clueless without her guidance.

"That's just stupid," she rolls her eyes.

"At least the cause gets people's attention," he is starting to speak too loudly again. "These big companies cannot keep getting away with this. The people deserve to know."

While the sentiment almost makes sense, the reality of it is less than perfect. He must have a pretty extensive criminal record at this point - unless Daddy has managed to make it all go away. It's going to screw up all of his chances to be heard.

"There are better ways to do that than getting caught with secret files," she foregoes the voice modulator - there's no point in using it anymore. "There's flyers and posters and online campaigns. I'm sure the Tumblr crowd would get right on that!"

All they need is someone with a decent online presence who knows how to get the people interested. Surely one of his friends knows how to shorten Enjolras' rambling speeches into 140 characters. Or get them to make a shirtless calendar - she'd buy that.

Oh yeah, she is definitely taking a turn for the pathetic.

"And if you really need something you can't get your hands on," she pauses before finally giving in to the impulse. "Just let me know. I'll handle it. Just don't tell your friends that you know who I really am. Deal?"

Why she's offering that? Yeah, she has no idea either. But now that the offer is made, she can't exactly rescind it. She has just stupidly signed on to become a part of his "Amis of the blablabla" or whatever they're called. She is not a "good girl", she really isn't. And yet she's signed on for his damn charity project. Damn it, she has mouths to feed!

"I promise," he is so damn serious about it too. "I swear on my life."

"You're an idiot," she has to have her parting words.

With a flying leap, she is out of there before she can offer to rescue puppies and cuddle with kittens and do other idiotic things - like, say, kiss him again.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

The first time she steals something for all the right reasons, she almost gets caught. She has the flash drive with all of the rotten things this company has done in her hands, and she is just frozen on the spot. She knows that the list of things that she has stolen is probably just as long or longer than this - so why is she ratting out her fellow criminals?

Is it all for that damn guy and his damn lips? On the one hand, she really hopes that's the reason - because that's way preferable to her developing a conscience. On the other hand, she does not want her life to be influenced that badly by some stupid guy. She is not that kind of girl.

It takes the approaching footsteps of a random guard to stir her into action. She rushes off to the meeting point - hey, she isn't going to hold the drive for him, and her handing him random objects in class is just going to stand out. It has nothing to do with him insisting on meeting her still dressed as Max Cale. Does he have a thing for making out with a thief or something?

That thought - it worries her. So she takes care of her gear before heading to the meeting place - she would rather he be seen with her as Éponine than as Max Cale. She does not want to risk anyone seeing him and thinking he would be a good guy to use as leverage against her. That would be too dangerous for both of them. She must always take care that no one figures out who she really is. The lives of her siblings are on the line. And now, Gabriel Enjolras has managed to add his name to that list.

The meeting place is not some secret location far away, not some dark alley that would make the presence of anyone stand out. No, she knows it would be a far better idea to meet up with him at one of his stupid protests - that way the presence of a weary-looking young woman won't surprise anyone. She will not stand out in a crowd of misfits; she knows that all too well.

When she arrives, he is in the midst of a rousing speech about equality on campus and housing for LGBTQIA+ couples. The crowd is eating it up, cheering him on and waving banners with various related slogans. She is skeptical, until she actually lets herself listen to his speech, his words, and most of all: his conviction that there is a better world out there. He actually believes that they can create something better here. She wants to think that is just naivety, and yet something stops her. They need hope to make a change.

And Enjolras looks like the very picture of hope, blue eyes aflame with passion and golden curls dancing with his emphatic movements. He is enchanting, and within seconds she is completely entranced, moving closer to the stage without ever even realizing it.

It is not until the crowd cheers again that she realizes that his part of the speech is over. He hands his ancient microphone - maybe she should steal him some decent equipment next time - over to his flirtatious friend.

She doesn't care for the way the brunet boy winks at some of the girls in the first row - he would be too easy a target for anyone looking to gain intel. But after a few seconds, her attention isn't on the speech anyway, because Enjolras beckons from the side of the stage. She drags her feet for a little while - because she will not just come to his side when he calls.

"It's nice to see you, Éponine," he pretends that they are just classmates meeting up at his stupid rally.

"Not mutual," she mutters childishly, trying not to focus on that undone button on his stupid red shirt. "Can we just be done with this?"

There are people staring at them, probably wondering what the Golden Boy is doing with a piece of trash like her. And she doesn't want any attention, not from anyone. It is easier to stay anonymous - the teachers like her well enough and that's all she needs. She can be the dream student in class and an absolute nightmare to everyone else.

"It will look suspicious if you look so unhappy to see me," damn Enjolras just has to make this even worse. "And even more so if you hand me something and then leave. People will think I have a substance abuse problem and you're my dealer."

She really doesn't care too much about that. Yes, it would be bad if her teachers believed that, but her fellow students can go fuck themselves. So she shrugs, watching Enjolras closely to see how he might respond to that perceived slight. He is disappointing as usual, not even giving her the pleasure of watching his stupid muscles tense up.

"Are you concerned that people may think you actually enjoy my company?" the bastard is actually teasing her.

Where did he find the guts to do that? She didn't realize that he possessed any sort of gumption. He is usually so damn serious, and she never imagined that he would dare to show anyone the sense of humor no one imagined existed. Especially not to her.

"I doubt anyone could think that lowly of me," she rolls her eyes, trying not to look around at their peers. "How long do I need to stick around? I have things to do."

"We have to sell this," Enjolras is starting to get annoyed.

"Sell what?" she is starting to get suspicious.

Oh no, he can't mean that. He can't mean to insinuate that. They are not going to fake-date to cover up their lives of crime. She knows enough about both crime and fake relationships to know that it will never turn out well. It can't turn out well for either of them. It is just such a lazy ploy, and why does it always have to be a damn relationship? Why can't they just pretend to be friends, or something like that?

Oh, right, because no one would believe that. Their fellow students would sooner believe that she and Enjolras are having a torrid affair than that they'd actually be friends. With each other.

"You know what I mean," he refuses to say the words, like the immature ass he is proving to be.

"I do," she acknowledges that much. "And I am not amused. At all. So, think of a new plan. A better plan."

What she is not saying is that just about everything would be better than this - but she is assuming that he already understands that. Though, maybe she shouldn't assume any knowledge when it comes to damn Enjolras.

"At least it's remotely believable," he mostly ignores her protests.

"As opposed to?" she wants them to pick anything but this.

"Dealer and customer," he objects to that ridiculous idea again. "And do you really think that anyone would believe that we have suddenly become friends?"

No, they would not. But still. A fake relationship? It's a bad idea. A terrible one, actually. It could lead to a real relationship - she's seen the movies and read the stories. And that would ruin her carefully separated lives and put everyone in danger. She worries enough about her siblings, she doesn't want to worry about his stupid face too. And the other stupid parts of his stupid body - and yes, she is totally aware of her stupid denial, thanks.

Because even though he's an idiot who wouldn't know how to get away with stealing if the object was thrown into his damn hands, she is still into him. Because he wasn't all that surprised that Max Cale was a girl, and because he is a good kisser. Because he cares too damn much about everything, and because that kind of passion gets her kind of hot. Because he argues about the most random things, because he never just lets her win.

Because he isn't as dumb as she makes him out to be.

"No, they won't," she sighs. "So what? I start making out with you in public now? And your friends mock you mercilessly and you meet my siblings? And when it all goes wrong, we're pretty damn fucked. Because I've got enemies, and I'm sure you've got plenty of enemies. And when those people get together…"

She is trying to point out the futility of the exercise, but she kind of wants it to be real. The first few things at least. She is sure Gavroche would adore him, and Azelma would give her the thumbs-up behind Enjolras' back - he is hot, after all. And while his friends seem like the kind of idiots he would associate with, they're probably just the right type of dork for her to hang out with. They look like the kind of dorks who could make her snort milk out of her nose - because of the Flirt's stupidity with women or Glasses and his straight-up science geniusness.

This could work - if he lets it, and if their enemies never figure out the connection between Max Cale and Éponine Thénardier. It's that last if that concerns her most of all.

She is not going to retire - not when she needs the money and there's so much shit in the world that they can expose. Oh God, she is already thinking of his causes and concerns. Bad, very very bad. But still, she won't quit and he won't ask her to do so. Right?

God, why is she thinking as if there is actually already a relationship between the two of them. There is nothing other than her active imagination, and maybe some hopes and dreams. Weird, 'cause she doesn't have those very often. It's just not in line with her realistic outlook on life - she can't go wishing for things that she can never have.

"I'm willing to risk it if you are," he shrugs, trying so hard to be casual.

She can tell he is anything but calm at the moment. His jaw is working, and he is trying to keep her from catching his eye - she knows his gaze is going to show just how nervous he is. The flush appearing on his face is the most obvious clue, though.

But is he just talking about this whole fake relationship deal, or is he actually talking about something real?

"Spell it out for me," she orders, not wanting to misunderstand this crucial offer.

"Look, I know you think I'm stupid," he starts, and now she really wants to know where this little speech is going. "And maybe I am when compared to you, because you're brilliant and savvy and, you know, beautiful. But your morals are kind of skewed and even though I swore that would be the first requisite, I'm willing to make an exception for you."

Okay, this whole complimenting her thing is just weird, coming from him. But nobody calls her both beautiful and brilliant, and she is immensely flattered by that. The dork actually means it too, which makes it even more special. And still, no real explanation about this thing that he is talking about - is it real or just a fake relationship for the benefit of curious onlookers?

"You think you're being clear," she rolls her eyes. "You're not."

"Anything in particular you want clarified?" Enjolras has to be annoying about this, of course.

Well, that just clarifies that she has fucking terrible taste in men. What is it with her and falling for stupid assholes? Mostly this one, though.

"Nothing about you being stupid," she just doesn't hold back. "I was familiar with that particular morsel of interesting intel. Maybe, you know, explain a bit more about you making an exception, and what for exactly. Because you're being mighty vague."

And then he just laughs, leans in and kisses her until she's breathless.

"Does that answer your questions?" he responds.

"You know it doesn't," she is breathing heavily. "And that's not a request for you to kiss me again. Not until you tell me if you're going to date me or not. For real."

Putting it out there is the only way that this dork is ever going to answer her, and she kind of wants to hate him for it. He's being too damn deliberate about it - probably 'cause he doesn't want to be the only one taking a leap of faith. She can't blame him for that, but she probably will anyway, just to piss him off.

She can see many fights starting just like this in the future.

"Real," is all he says before leaning in again.

"It's not going to be that easy," she pushes him away. "I need to be properly courted. Pick me up at seven tomorrow. Dinner and a movie. Don't choose something too stupid."

And with that, she walks away, leaving him flabbergasted. Just as she intended.

He'll have to work hard to keep up with her, but she can give him a shot.

"I'll be there at 6:45," he calls after her, just to be contrary.

She gives him the finger without even looking over her shoulder, and she can hear his laughter in response.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Something is different about Éponine Thénardier, the teachers whisper. She used to be a dream to have in class. She used to turn in all of her work on time, and now she is ever so occasionally late. And while the work is still well-researched and eloquently stated, she rarely enlightens her fellow students with her unique perspective these days. These days, she just sits in the front row, next to the biggest disturber of the peace.

"Will you keep it down?" she occasionally nudges him when he's trying to make a fellow student cry again. "Some of us are trying to work here."

Then she sticks out her tongue, and the teachers have to watch the most promising student turn into a rebel right then and there.

"That Enjolras," they say behind closed doors. "He's a bad influence on such a lovely girl."

If only they knew….

AN: So, for those of you who caught the reference in Éponine's hacker pseudonym: gold star and an invitation to rant in my inbox about that damn show. For those of you who didn't: watch Dark Angel! Do it! Max is a genetically engineered human and a cat burglar, and Logan Cale is the hacktivist who's trying to fix the world. Blah blah woof woof!


End file.
